Pas pour tout de suite ou pas !
by chachouille
Summary: Un petit apperçu pour deux personnes. Que se passe t'il quand Harm et Mac gardent Aj et Jimmy Roberts


Titre : Pas pour tout de suite ou pas!!!!!!!  
Auteur : Anne charlotte  
Adresse email:  
Avertissements : Aucun  
Catégorie : Humour, romance  
Personnages : Les personnages du JAG  
Résumé : Un petit aperçu pour deux personnes.  
Disclaimer « La série JAG ne m'appartient pas. Elle est en la possession de DPB, Bellisarius Production, CBS et Paramount. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement. »  
A/N : Voila ma nouvelle fic en espérant qu'elle vous plaise, ce n'est pas très long c'est pour vous faire patienter avant la suivante !!!!!!!!

Harm et Mac étaient mariés depuis un an et ils envisageaient d'agrandir la famille. Pour leur donner un aperçu, Harriet et Bud leurs avaient confié Jimmy et AJ, âgés de deux et cinq ans. Harm et Mac pouvait s'entraîner et les Roberts pouvaient passer une journée en amoureux.  
Bud et Harriet venaient de partir, AJ qui avait l'Habitude d'être gardé pas son parrain et sa marraine monta dans la chambre qui était la sienne quand il était chez eux et se mit à jouer mais Jimmy voyant que ses parents étaient partis de mit à pleurer.

« Ouin ouin ouin ouin. »  
Mac le prit dans ses bras mais celui-ci ne s'arrêtait pas.  
« Ouin ouin veux maman ouin. »  
« Jimmy ne t'en fais pas maman va revenir ce soir, et toi tu vas passer la journée avec AJ, tonton Harm et tata Mac. »  
« Ouin ouin maman. »  
« Tu vas voir tout va bien se passer, on va faire plein de choses tous les quatre. »  
« Ouin ouin ouin. »  
« Jimmy s'il te plaît arrête de pleurer, on va aller voir Harm d'accord. »  
« Ouin ouin. »  
« Harm s'il te plait tu peux venir m'aider. »

Celui qui était dans le salon rejoignit sa femme qui était toujours dans l'entrée

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »  
« Ouin ouin. »  
« Jimmy n'arrête pas de pleurer, fais lui l'avion d'habitude, il adore ça, moi je vais ranger les affaires qu'Harriet nous a laissé. »  
« Ouin ouin. »  
« D'accord je vais essayer de le calmer. »

Harm prit Jimmy, qui pleurait toujours, dans ses bras. Il commença à lui faire faire l'avion mais celui-ci réclamait toujours sa maman. Pendant ce temps là, Mac était monté voir AJ, elle le vit qui jouait sagement, elle décida donc de redescendre voir comment Harm s'en sortait.

En se rapprochant du salon, elle n'entendait plus de pleur mais des rires, en effet en entrant dans la pièce elle vit Harm qui faisait l'avion à Jimmy. Elle resta quelques instant à contempler la scène, elle adorait voir Harm au milieu d'enfant puis elle prit la parole.

« On s'amuse bien à ce que je vois. »  
« Voui, tonton Harm me fait l'avion. »  
« Je vois que tu as réussis, bravo tu es très bien dans le rôle de père. »

A peine Mac avait elle prononcé sa phrase, que les pleurs de Jimmy reprirent.

« Ouin ouin papa. »  
« Sarah !!!!!! »  
« Ca va j'ai compris je me tais et vous laisse entre homme. »  
« C'est ça laisse nous. »

Mac partit et croisa AJ dans le couloir.

« Tata est ce qu'on peut faire de la pâte à sel, avec maman on en fabrique souvent. »  
« Heu…Oui bien sûr. » _Et ça se fait comment ça, je n'y connais rien moi._  
« Super. »  
« Allez viens on va dans la cuisine et ensuite je vais aller chercher Harm. »

AJ alla dans la cuisine et s'assit sur une chaise tandis que Mac alla dans le salon, Jimmy riait de nouveau.

« Jimmy ton frère est dans la cuisine, il t'attend. »  
« D'accord. »  
« Harm tu sais faire de la pâte à sel. »  
« Bien sûr pourquoi. »  
« AJ veut en faire et je n'en ai jamais fait. »  
« Tu n'as jamais fait de pâte à sel ? »  
« Ben non. Petite ma mère ne m'en avait jamais fait et avec Chloé on faisait autre chose. »  
« Je vois désolé. » lui prenant la main : » Allez viens on va faire ta première pâte à sel. »

Ils étaient tous les quatre dans la cuisine, Harm avait sortit tous les ingrédients nécessaires et les posa sur la table. Il prit un saladier et mélangea la farine, le sel et l'eau tout en expliquant à sa femme qui le regardait attentivement. AJ attendait sagement que la pâte soit finit mais Jimmy commençait à jouer avec la farine, Mac le vit.

« Jimmy on ne joue pas avec la farine. »

Celui-ci ne l'écouta pas et continua de jouer avec, il en envoya sur son frère, ce dernier, n'ayant pas apprécié prit de la farine et lui en envoya aussi, Mac pour les séparer se mit entre les deux mais elle reçut sur la tête l'envoi destiné à Jimmy, ce qui ne lui fit pas plaisir. Harm éclata de rire.

En riant « Voila Blanche neige. »  
« Harm ce n'est pas drôle. «  
« Mac ce n'est pas dramatique. »  
« D'accord laisse les jouer avec la farine et ensuite tu laveras toi-même la cuisine, moi je vais me nettoyer. »  
« Allez maintenant que la pâte est prête, on arrête de jouer avec la farine. »  
« Oui. » dirent les deux enfants.

Harm par précaution rangea les ingrédients restants puis les laissa dans la cuisine, et il rejoignit sa femme. En passant devant la salle de bain, il la vit, elle était en jeans et soutien gorge, enlevant la farine de ces cheveux en pestant car elle ne partait pas facilement. Harm la regarda en souriant encore quelques secondes puis se décida à intervenir.

« Tu t'en sors mon cœur ? »  
« Ca ne veut pas s'en aller, on dirait que j'ai vieillit de vingt ans. »  
« Mais non ma puce tu es toujours aussi jolie. » s'approchant et mettant ses mains sur ces hanches « Et sexy. »  
« Mouais, en attendant j'ai encore de la farine. »  
« Tu n'as qu'à prendre une douche. »  
« Bonne idée, je vais me doucher pendant que tu surveilles les monstres. »  
« Tu exagères, ils sont mignon tous les deux. »  
« Ce n'est pas toi qui est couvert de farine. »  
« Ca va ce n'était pas méchant et puis c'est un risque avec la pâte à sel. »  
« Si tu le dis. » finissant de se déshabiller : «Je vais sous la douche. »  
« Ok je redescends les surveiller. »

Mac prit sa douche pendant qu'Harm redescendit dans la cuisine, les deux garçons étaient assis sagement. Il s'approcha d'eux.

« Alors vous faîte quoi ? »  
« Je fais un avion comme le tien. »  
« C'est très ressemblant et toi Jimmy ? »  
« Je veux faire des dinosaures comme ceux de tata. »  
« Tu veux que je t'aide ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Ok alors on fait lequel de dinosaure, il en existe plein ? »  
« Ceux de l'histoire de tata. »  
« Il y en a plusieurs dans son histoire. »  
« Ceux de tata !!!!! »  
« D'accord je vais aller chercher le livre de tata et tu pourras en choisir un. »  
« Oui. »

Harm monta dans leur chambre pour chercher le livre en question, il savait que sa femme aimait bien lire quelques pages le soir quand elle avait le temps ou quand il n'était pas là. Il chercha sur sa table de chevet mais ne le trouva pas. A ce moment là, Mac rentra dans la chambre.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? »  
« Oui ton livre sur les dinosaures. »  
« Pourquoi tu t'y intéresse maintenant ? »  
« Non c'est pour Jimmy, il veut faire des dinosaures en pâte à sel, comme dans l'histoire que tu lui racontes. »  
« Et ben, il y en a au moins un sur les deux qui ne pense pas qu'aux avions. »  
« Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai encore le temps de le faire changer d'avis et qu'il préfère aller faire de l'avion plutôt que d'écouter tes histoires. »  
« N'y pense même pas. »  
« On verra, alors il est où ton livre ? »  
« Sur mon bureau je pense. »  
« Merci. »  
« Je m'habille et je vous rejoins. »

Il trouva le livre sur son bureau puis redescendit. Jimmy regarda le livre et choisit de faire un diplodocus. Harm l'aida pendant qu'AJ finissait son avion. Mac redescendit et les vit tous les trois, elle les regarda quelques instants avant d'être interrompus.

« Tata, tata. »  
« Oui AJ ? »  
« Regarde mon avion. »  
« Il est très jolie et toi Jimmy ça avance ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Une fois que Jimmy aura fini, on pourra les faire cuire et ensuite ils les peindront. »  
« A propos de cuisson, je vais préparer le repas. »  
« Tu veux que je le fasse ? »  
« Non c'est bon. »  
« Comme tu veux. »  
« Tata j'ai soif. »  
En lui donnant un verre d'eau « Tiens mon cœur mais fait attention. »  
« Oui. »

Apres avoir bu, Jimmy posa son verra à coté du livre de dinosaure.

« Z'ai fini. »  
« Très bien, tu mets le four en route mon cœur. »  
« Oui tiens la plaque pour mettre les objets. »

En mettant, son dinosaure sur la plaque, Jimmy renversa son verre sur le livre

Criant : « JIMMY !!!!!!! Mon livre. »  
Commençant à pleurer « Désolé…tata je les pas…fait exprès. »  
Toujours en colère « J'espère bien j'y tenais à ce livre moi. »  
« Ouin ouin ouin. »  
« Mac calme toi, tu fais pleurer Jimmy. »  
« Maintenant c'est de ma faute. »  
« Non mon cœur, mais tu n'es pas obligé de t'énerver, il ne la pas fait exprès. »  
« Tu aurais réagit pareil si ça avait été sur ta maquette de « Sarah. » à laquelle tu tiens tant. »  
« Non. »  
« Tu plaisante là vu le temps que tu passes à la nettoyer. »  
« Tu exagères. »  
« OUIN OUIN OUIN.»  
Prenant Jimmy dans ces bras « Désolé Jimmy, allez calme toi ce n'est pas grave, je rachèterai un livre à tata. »  
Regardant Mac avec son visage plein de larme « Désolé. »  
« Ne t'en fait pas Jimmy Harm va m'en acheté un autre, allez viens dans mes bras. »  
Elle prit Jimmy et l'embrassa puis sécha ses larmes, Jimmy se calma puis il lui fit un bisou. Harm en profita pour nettoyer, puis une fois le four chaud, il mit la pâte à sel à cuire. Mac prépara le repas pendant que les enfants allèrent jouer dans la chambre, mettant plus ou moins de désordre.

« Tu prépares quoi ? »  
« Jambon, purée, C'est simple et Harriet m'a dit que les enfants aimaient ça. »  
« Ok je vais mettre la table. »  
« Mets là dans la salle à manger on aura plus de place. »  
« A vos ordres. »  
Rigolant : « Harm !!!!! »

Harm mit la table, puis Mac appela les enfants :

« AJ, Jimmy, allez vous lavez les mains on passe à table. »

Une fois les mains propres, les enfants s'installèrent à table, puis Mac emmena les plats. Le début du repas se passa bien jusqu'à ce que Jimmy ne veuille plus de purée.

« Allez Jimmy, il faut manger. »  
« Non je n'en veux plus. »  
« Tu n'as rien mangé. »  
« C'est pas bon. »  
« Ta maman m'a dit que tu aimais ça. »  
« J'aime celle de maman, pas la tienne. »  
« C'est exactement la même chose. »  
« Non il n'y a pas de bonhomme, j'en veux un. »  
« Fais comme ton frère, mange. »  
« Je veux du ketchup. »  
« Il n'y en a pas, regarde AJ, il a tout mangé, fais comme lui, je veux que ton assiette soit vide. »

Jimmy n'avait pas envie de manger sa purée, il commençait à trépigner et à gémir !

« Veux pas, veux pas, veux pas !!! »

Il commençait à crier de plus en plus fort !!! Harm se mit en colère !

« Jimmy tu arrêtes maintenant, ça suffit ! C'est l'assiette de purée ou tu ne mangeras pas »

La salle à manger était à présent silencieuse, jamais Jimmy n'avait entendu son parrain crier comme ça. Harm lui, était très surpris d'avoir lever la voix, tout comme Mac qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas du tout à cette réaction de la part de son mari !

Etre à la hauteur pour élever des enfants, savoir crier, savoir faire la part des choses… tous leurs doutes apparaissaient un à un. Il leur fallait un temps de repos et l'heure de la sieste paraissait un très bon moment.

L'assiette d'AJ étant vide, celui-ci s'approcha de son petit frère et prit sa cuillère et doucement, il fit comme sa maman faisait quand il ne voulait pas manger.

« Aller Jimmy, une cuillère pour maman : ahhhhhhh »

Jimmy ouvrit la bouche et mangea la cuillère de purée. Mac et Harm étaient ébahis un petit garçon de cinq ans arrivait à faire ce qu'eux deux étaient incapables de faire, une fois de plus ils se regardèrent, et…

Un cri de joies les fit atterrir !

« Marraine, veux marraine »

Mac sourit et prit la cuillère et recommença le manège d'AJ :

« Allez mon cœur, une cuillère pour ton frère, ahhhhh »

Elle ponctua chaque cuillère puis ce fut au tour d'Harm et l'assiette fut vite finie !!!

La réponse de Harm avait plus que calmer les petits bouts et aucune protestation ne se fit entendre lorsque l'heure de la sieste fut annoncée. Ils se couchèrent et après quelques mots d'une histoire de Tomcat piloté par des dinosaures les petits filous dormaient, leur pouce dans leur bouche et leur doudou collé à eux !

C'est ainsi que Harm et Mac épuisés qui s'affalèrent sur leur lit conjugal. Cette pose était amplement méritée !

Une fois la sieste finie, Harm alla chercher Jimmy, tandis que Mac prit la peinture pour terminer la pâte à sel. AJ était déjà devant le four quand Mac arriva :

« AJ n'ouvre pas le four, il est en train de se nettoyer, vos objets sont sur le plan de travail. »  
« D'accord. »

Il alla prendre son avion et s'installa sur la table. Mac prit un verre d'eau et installa la peinture.

« Voila tu peux commencer à peindre. »

AJ se précipita sur le pinceau et la peinture !

A peine avait-il commencé à peindre sous la surveillance attentive de Mac, qu'Harm arriva avec le petit bout encore à moitié endormit dans ses bras. Mac s'approcha doucement d'eux et se pelotonna contre Harm, caressant aussi la joue de Jimmy. Elle aimait être contre son mari, elle appréciait ce genre d'étreinte.

Un choc dans leurs jambes les ramena à la réalité. AJ tendait ses bras vers sa marraine celle-ci l'attrapa et se serra contre Harm. Ils étaient dans un moment de tendresse qui fut vite coupé par petit Jimmy qui s'était mit à tendre les bras en avant en répétant :

« Peinture, peinture !!!!! Moi, aussi, peinture !

Harm et Mac éclatèrent de rire et ils reposèrent les deux petits monstres par terre, qui se précipitèrent sur la table.

Ils les regardèrent pendant un instant et ils quittèrent la pièce tous les deux. Juste pour se retrouver pour être ensemble. Juste dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme ça !

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent à peine cinq minutes plus tard la cuisine était devenue un véritable champ de bataille, AJ et Jimmy étaient couverts de peinture !

Notre jeune couple cria d'une même voix :

« AJ »  
« Jimmy »

Les deux jeunes bambins se retournèrent d'un coup, avec sur leur visage cette moue de petit garçon pris en faute :

« Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici !!!! »

Nos amoureux s'avancèrent et prirent chacun un de ces petits chérubins juste après leur avoir enlevé leur tablier que Mac avait eu la bonne idée de leur faire mettre.

« Ne mettez pas vos mains sur les murs et ne touchez à rien. »  
« Oui. » dirent les deux enfants.

Après un tour dans la salle de bain, où le savon avait fini multicolore à cause de la peinture, AJ et Jimmy étaient propres! Heureusement les cheveux avaient été épargnés !!!

Epuisés Sarah et Harm n'avaient même pas eu la force de les gronder. Après cette petite séance de nettoyage imprévu, ils étaient tous les quatre dans le salon entrain de jouer aux cartes.

«Dring, dring. »

Harm alla ouvrir. C'était Harriet et Bud qui revenaient chercher leurs enfants.

« Entrez. »  
« Merci. »  
« Alors cette journée. »

Jimmy vit ses parents, il courut dans les bras de sa maman en criant :

« Maman !! »  
« Instructif Harriet. »  
« C'est-à-dire !!! »  
« Je vous admire, c'était assez mouvementé avec ces deux là, on s'en sort mieux quand on les a séparément »  
« Ça j'imagine bien, ensemble ils ont de mauvaises idées. »  
« Jimmy qu'est ce que tu as fait. » Demanda Bud.  
« Bah euh… »  
« Il n'a pas été gentil. »  
« AJ !!!!! »  
« Quoi c'est vrai !!! Il a fait tourner tata en bourrique. »  
« Toi aussi tu as fait quelques petites bêtises, il me semble. »  
« C'est même pas vrai !!! »  
« Si c'est vrai ! »  
« AJ, Jimmy »

Harriet avait repris les choses en main, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse les réprimander, ces deux enfants venaient de s'accrocher à ses jambes de toute leur force !!!

« Maman, Maman !!! »  
« Je t'aime maman »

Les quatre adultes étaient tous sous le charme de ces têtes d'anges ! Et toutes les péripéties de la journée furent envolées !

« Mais non Harriet ils ont été adorables ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ce sont nos petits anges et puis on ne les voit pas si souvent !!!! »  
« Et alors cette expérience ? Ça vous a aidé à prendre une décision? »

Un éclat de rire commun fut la seule réponse de Mac et Harm. C'est sur cela que Bud et Harriet avaient décidé de partir pour les laisser ensemble. Ils l'avaient bien mérité !!!

« Allez les enfants dîtes au revoir à Mac et Harm. »

AJ et Jimmy allèrent leur faire de gros bisous.

« Merci beaucoup pour les avoir gardé. »  
« De rien. »  
« C'était avec plaisir. »  
« A demain au JAG. «

Une fois les Roberts partis, ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le canapé.

« Hum… un peu de calme ça fait du bien. »  
« Sacrée journée. »  
« Tu l'as dit. »  
« Je ne sais pas comment font Harriet et Bud tous les jours. »  
« Ils ont plus d'expérience que nous. »  
« Ça c'est sûr, mon expérience se limite à Chloé, et quand je l ai connu, elle était plus grande. »  
« Moi non plus je n'ai pas d'expérience, un peu avec Josh mais il est grand lui aussi. »  
« Oui mais toi ce n'est pas pareille, il y a eu Darling aussi. Toi tu as toujours été là pour les enfants. Puis malgré tout, tu sais ce que c'est l'amour d'un père et d'une mère ! Moi je n'ai pas eu de famille aimante et soudée, je suis totalement perdue à ce niveau là. Et je n'aurais jamais la fibre maternelle, regarde comme j'ai fait pleurer Jimmy tout à l'heure, alors que toi tu as réussit à le faire rire quand ses parents sont partis et … »  
« Chérie arrêtes, tu n'es plus dans ton passé, tu es une femme magnifique, courageuse parfois un peu têtue mais pleine d'amour. Et ce que tu fais avec Chloé est magnifique mon amour. Tu te souviens la première fois qu'elle est venue au JAG elle s'est présentée comme ta fille et vous étiez si proches l'une de l'autre. Et pourtant tu sais mieux que personne que c'est dure d'obtenir la confiance de quelqu'un de délaissé, de blessé mais tu as réussi tu as rendu cette fillette plus heureuse que personne n'aurais put le faire Sarah. »

Une larme glissa le long de la joue de Mac puis elle prit la parole :

« Et toi mon amour, tu as su me redonner vie, tu es le seul qui puisse panser mes blessures, tu es le seul qui a su cicatriser mes plaies, tu es le seul qui m'ai fait confiance ! Tu as su m'aimer me rendre heureuse et m'offrir une vie. Tu es mon amour, mon cœur, mon pilote !!! »

Il essuya les quelques larmes qui glissaient le long de ses joues, et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Sarah, mon amour sache que je peux dire la même chose pour toi, toi seule a comprit la blessure que me causait l'absence de mon père, toi seule m'a cru, toi seule m'a sauvé et m'a suivit jusqu'au bout du monde ! Toi seule madame Rabb ! Et je ne veux personne d'autre comme mère de mes enfants. Enfin sauf s'ils doivent prendre ton caractère de devil dog plus que têtu et … »

Il n'eu même pas fini sa phrase qu'elle l'attaqua avec un coussin se trouvant à proximité sur le canapé ! Mais bien vite elle se retrouva bloquée sous son époux. Les éclats de rires cessèrent.

Elle plongea son regard au plus profond du sien puis murmura :

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on ferra de bons parents, vu la journée d'aujourd'hui ? »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, tu feras une super maman, j'en suis sûr. »  
« Alors Pilote, toujours envie d'avoir un bébé. »  
« Oui mais un à la fois. »  
« Tu comptes me faire combien d'enfants ? »  
« Je ne sais pas encore mais j'ai envie de voir cette maison avec des mini pilotes et marines. »  
« Je te préviens de suite je ne compte pas être enceinte jusqu'à ma ménopause, ce n'est pas toi qui les porteras pendant neuf mois et les mettra au monde. »  
« Non moi je suis là pour les mettre en route. »  
Rigolant : « Tu ferais bien de commencer si tu veux que je sois enceinte. »  
« Mais pas de problème, je m'y mets de suite. »

Il prit sa femme dans ces bras et l'emmena dans leur chambre afin de mettre en route leur « futur ».

Fin


End file.
